The present invention relates to a releasable locking mechanism, and in particular, but not exclusively, to a releasable locking mechanism for incorporation into a child's chair to allow demountable connection of the chair to a plurality of different supports.
There has always been a need to adapt various articles so that they can be safely and demountably connected to corresponding supports. One example of this is in the area relating to children's furniture where articles such as chairs and bassinettes are adapted for demountable connection with stands and other supports. Often the devices used to allow demountable connection such as straps, clips, screws and bolts are difficult or inconvenient to use or require the use of hand tools to operate.